Sword of Heroes
The unnamed four brothers Po | Status = On display in the Hall of Warriors | Films = Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 3 | Series = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | Games = Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends | Live shows = Kung Fu Panda: The Emperor's Quest (pre-show only) | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda }} The Sword of Heroes is a large twin-bladed with the capacity to split into two other weapons: a and a short . It currently stands on display within the Hall of Warriors. Description Coming soon! History Background There were once four brothers who lived in a peaceful mountain village. The three oldest brothers became warriors, each mastering a different weapon. The first mastered the broad sword, the second the halberd, and the third the dagger. They fought many battles, boasted of their bravery, and were called heroes by the people of their village. The fourth and youngest brother became a blacksmith and made tools for the farmers of the village. His older brothers mocked him as a coward and he was laughed at in town. It came to pass that three terrible mountain giants appeared one day and rampaged through the village, stealing the town's supplies of food for the coming winter. The three brave warrior brothers went out to fight the giants - one using his broad sword, one his halberd, and one his dagger. The three brothers fought valiantly, but were defeated and badly injured. The giants stole all the food from the village and vowed to return in the spring. The youngest brother went out and gathered up his brother's weapons and took them back to his workshop. He disappeared for days, working round the clock, the village echoing to the sound of his hammer striking the anvil. When he emerged, he carried a mighty weapon the world had never seen before. He had taken his brothers' three weapons and fashioned them into a single sword, but a sword that could split into a short sword and dagger, or transform into a twin-bladed halberd. All through the winter, his injured brothers trained the young blacksmith in the use of their weapons, and in spring, when the giants returned, the youngest brother was ready and waiting for them. He slew the first with the broadsword, split the weapon into a short sword and a dagger, and slew the second giant, then assembling it into a twin-bladed halberd, he dispatched the third. The village was overjoyed and his brothers hailed him as a hero, the bravest and greatest warrior of them all. The fantastic weapon became known as 'the Sword of Heroes' in honor of the four brothers. The three older brothers recovered from their injuries and each learned to master the Sword of Heroes and used it to successfully defend their village from any threat. They were called heroes by the people of their village, but they never again boasted of their bravery. The youngest brother went back to being a blacksmith making tools for the farmers of the village, and lived happily ever after. . Retrieved July 29, 2010. In Kung Fu Panda with the sword]] This sword was first featured in Po's dream as the Legendary Warrior's weapon against the ten thousand demons of Demon Mountain. With a single swipe, he was able to cut through the tops of the enemies' weapons before charging into battle alongside the Furious Five. But before the battle could ensue, Po woke up. looking at the sword]] Later, after Po was declared the Dragon Warrior, he was carried to the Hall of Warriors to meet with Master Shifu. Before he did so, he gawked at the historical artifacts on display in the sacred hall. One of the first he looked at was the Sword of Heroes, mentioning how it is said to be so sharp, one could cut themselves just by looking at it. His staring caused him to flinch back from presumably cutting himself. In Legends of Awesomeness using the Sword of Heroes]] Coming soon! In Kung Fu Panda 3 Coming soon! In Showdown of Legendary Legends The sword appears as a gameplay object in the game, where once picked up, it gives the player temporary use of the weapon. The sword possesses a high amount of attack power. In The Emperor's Quest In the attraction's pre-show, Po presents to the guests the various artifacts on display in the lobby, one of which is the Sword of Heroes. Gallery Images Po_tomando_la_espada.png|Po taking the Sword of Heroes in Legends of Awesomeness View more... Videos Kung Fu Panda (2008)- Hall of Warriors clip|''Kung Fu Panda'' clip featuring the sword View more... References Category:Objects Category:Weapons